Ame-nésie
by kalid1983
Summary: POV de Dean - saison 8


**AME-NESIE**

On cherche tous un jour à oublier. Nos peurs. Nos déceptions. Nos doutes. Notre passé. Notre présent. Tout ce qui fait notre vie. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je devenu ? Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé qui ni même où je serais plus tard. A quoi bon ? Le destin avait déjà balisé la route et avec la vie qu'était la mienne à l'époque… Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne blâme pas papa. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Pour nous protéger. Pour nous apprendre à nous défendre. Pour nous tout simplement. Combattre le mal. Tuer des créatures. Sauver des vies. C'était devenu mon mantra. C'était devenu une vocation. Chasseur, je l'étais dans l'âme. J'ignorais seulement à quel point.

Les années ont passé. J'ai mûri. J'ai changé. J'ai eu mes propres affaires. Je les ai menées en solo et avec brio. Mon corps a gagné en muscles. Pour faire craquer les femmes bien sûr. Surtout pour faire de moi le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais été dupe. Il n'y a pas de vie de famille pour le chasseur. Ceux qui ont eu la chance d'y goûter l'ont tous perdue. J'ai déjà trop perdu. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Non, cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Elle n'est qu'un fardeau de plus. Elle s'accroche. Elle nous ralentit… nous fragilise… nous affaiblit… Chaque jour un peu plus. Je vous parais froid ? Essayez plutôt blasé. Plutôt étrange pour un homme de mon âge, non ?! Tel que vous me voyez, j'ai trente-trois ans. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'en avoir mille. Je ne compte plus les fois où je suis mort ou… que j'aurais dû l'être. Ce n'est pas naturel. Loin de là. Plutôt ironique pour un chasseur, non ? Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai vu du pays.

A commencer par l'Enfer. J'y suis resté quarante ans alors, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce pays sait se montrer accueillant. Tout le monde est aux petits soins. Tortures, supplices, jeux de rôles et mises en scène théâtrales. Tout est fait pour que vous gardiez un souvenir impérissable de votre séjour. On pourrait presque s'y habituer. Sans le paysage lugubre. Sans le sang. Sans la souffrance. Sans les cris. L'Enfer n'a jamais eu vocation à être une terre hospitalière, même pour ses enfants. Pas étonnant que les démons aient toujours cherché à s'en échapper. Je suis allé là-bas. J'ai vu des maîtres en leur matière. J'ai souffert sous leurs mains expertes. J'ai appris des meilleurs et… j'ai fini par apprécier. Je suis passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. J'avais l'impression d'être libre, de me libérer de toutes contraintes. Je pouvais laisser libre cours à ma nature sans avoir à ressentir le moindre remords. Qui aurait pu s'en plaindre ? Les âmes damnées ? Elles étaient bien là pour quelque chose et moi avec. Punir, telle était ma nouvelle mission et elle me tenait à cœur. Alors, là ou les démons ou autre voyaient un monde de terreur, je ne voyais que justice. J'y serais encore sans l'angelot qui m'y a arraché. Et je n'en suis pas revenu seul. Mon âme gardait le souvenir de toutes les autres et ce qui semblait acquis en bas perdait tout son sens dans ce monde. La culpabilité me rongeait et je savais une chose. Même si je me le cachais à moi-même, cette expérience m'avait endurci. Moralement. Physiquement. Mes valeurs avaient changé. Elles m'avaient transformé. De chasseur j'étais devenu prédateur. On n'a pas la même vision des choses en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Dire qu'il m'aura fallu découvrir le Paradis pour me ramener sur terre. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce monde parfait et paisible qu'on nous vante n'existe pas. Même pas sûr qu'il ait un jour existé. La famille, les amis, les angelots… même Pierrot avec ses clés, voilà qui j'attendais ! Il n'y avait personne. Au lieu de ça, j'ai été assailli par mes souvenirs rarement les meilleurs, rarement les plus glorieux. Et c'est ça la vie éternelle qu'on nous promet ? Désolé mais je passe. Ok, le paysage est idyllique. Ok on peut retrouver tous ceux qu'on a perdus. Mais soit ils ont perdu de leur saveur, de leur personnalité, soit ils se terrent. Parce que là-haut, ils ne supportent pas la rébellion. Parce que là-haut, ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise non. Pourtant, Dieu, ce père qu'ils chérissent tant, a donné aux Hommes le libre-arbitre. En vérité, ce n'était qu'une liberté surveillée. Bonjour le climat de confiance ! A l'école des chasseurs, on apprend à connaître ses ennemis… Mais comment faire face à ceux qui n'auraient pas dû l'être ? Les anges sont censés veiller sur nous – c'est ce que disait Maman en tout cas. Pas nous manipuler. Pas nous traquer. Etrange comme le chasseur peut vite devenir la proie…

Etrange aussi comme la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal peut être floue parfois. L'angelot l'a compris à ses dépens quand il a apporté en ce monde une vieille menace : les Léviathans. J'y ai perdu d'autres membres de ma famille, d'autres amis. J'ai cru en perdre d'autres. Cela aurait dû me briser. Au lieu de ça, c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir. La vengeance. Ce besoin de justice. Ce sont eux qui m'ont mené au Purgatoire… Un monde d'apparence idyllique mais peuplé de toutes les créatures que des chasseurs comme moi ont jadis tué. Un monde qui nous laisse libre de nos choix mais nous condamne à nous battre pour survivre. Quel autre choix avais-je sinon lutter ? Pour Cas. Pour Sam. Pour ceux qui avaient besoin de moi. Au fil des jours… des semaines… des mois… mes sens se sont aiguisés. Toujours en alerte. Toujours armé. Toujours plus rapide. Toujours plus fort. On ne peut se payer le luxe de se laisser surprendre – ce serait la mort assurée. Alors on traque, on attaque et on neutralise. Encore et encore et encore. Cette vie a fait de moi un homme nouveau : un super chasseur, une machine. Il n'y a pas de nuance de gris là-bas, vous savez. Juste des bons et des méchants, et les bons se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Pas de place ni pour l'émotion ni pour la réflexion. Il faut tuer avant de l'être. Une logique bien huilée dans un monde peuplé à 99.99% de monstres.

Mais dans notre monde, dans le Maine, mon comportement était digne d'un fou ou d'un psychopathe. Je suis parti un an. Ça a suffi pour faire de moi un étranger. Ça a suffi à brouiller mes repères. Je suis resté l'homme que j'étais au Purgatoire. Froid, calculateur, toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours prêt à fondre sur l'ennemi. Je suis ce chasseur aux instincts primaires, un animal sauvage dans un monde d'humains. Il n'y a pas de place pour des gens comme moi ici. Je ne suis qu'un monstre parmi tant d'autres. Même Sam, même mes amis le pensent. Souvent ils n'osent pas le dire, mais je vois dans leurs yeux la peur, le dégoût ou pire encore, la pitié. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je fais mon boulot, point barre. Rapide. Efficace. Une bête de chasseur. Je regrette juste parfois de ne pas être aussi insensible que Robot-Sam. Sans âme, pas d'humanité. Sans humanité, pas d'émotion.

Tout ceci est malheureusement intact. Mon âme n'a jamais été aussi vivante. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, on aurait pu la croire blessée, brisée… Au lieu de ça, elle s'est montrée tenace, résistante, ivre de vivre. Ici comme au Purgatoire. L'âme forge peut-être ma personnalité, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec mon pire ennemi. Sadique tentatrice lorsqu'elle me rappelait chaque jour tout ce que j'avais perdu… Infatigable bourreau quand elle diffuse en boucle dans ma tête tous mes exploits et même mes revers. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur… Etre hanté par les souvenirs ou découvrir que tout ce pour quoi on s'est battu n'existe plus.

'' _Tu m'as cherché Sam ? ''_

'' _On s'est toujours dit qu'on ne se rechercherait pas.''_

'' _C'est futé. Tant mieux pour toi.''_

'' _Bien sûr, on ignorait toujours ça à cause de ce lien profond qui nous unit…''_

'' _Mais pas cette fois, hein Sammy ?''_

On cherche tous un jour à oublier… Laissez-moi oublier… Laissez-la oublier…


End file.
